An Ordinary Saturday Morning
by Tiro
Summary: Just an ordinary Saturday morning in the lives of Danny Taylor and Martin Fitzgerald. Slash.


**An Ordinary Saturday Morning **

**Summary**: Just an ordinary Saturday morning in the lives of Danny Taylor and Martin Fitzgerald. Slash.

**Pairing/s**: DannyMartin

**Warnings**: Slash…?

**Disclaimers**: I don't own the boys or Without a Trace.

-

Sun filtered into the window, filling the room with light. It was a bedroom, with cream-coloured walls and two doors out; one to the living-room and one to the bathroom. There was a walking-closet as well, the door slightly ajar. A tie hung on the knob. On the smooth wooden floor lay clothes, discarded from their owners in their half-asleep state. In the double-bed, one of the two occupants stirred.

Danny Taylor slowly opened his eyes this lovely Saturday morning and sleepily raised his head. His lover, Martin Fitzgerald, was lying with his head on the man's chest and still deep asleep, exhausted after a long week with little sleep, too many take-out meals and too many all-nighters to then catch an hour or so in an uncomfortable couch.

Danny smiled softly at the sight of his now peacefully sleeping lover and slowly moved until Martin was placed upon a pillow to which he stirred and released a soft whine, missing Danny's warmth. The man kissed his lover's temple gently and brought the blankets up again, tucking Martin in and encouraging him to continue sleeping.

Quietly he slipped into the bathroom, cleaned quickly and padded into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. This was their completely free Saturday, which meant if a case came up they would not be called in. If Jack pushed it, he would call and inform them, ask for their input but he would never ask them to come to the office. It was their day off, their day to laze around and just be with each other. Jack had great respect for that.

Within minutes, the smell of toasts, coffee and scrambled eggs searched itself into the bedroom and roused Martin. The man lifted his head from the pillow and yawned. Getting up, dressed only in his underwear and a pair of pyjama pants he walked to the kitchen.

Sleepily he wound his arms around Danny and the man laughed.

"Sleep-walking, Fitzie?" Danny murmured, rubbing one of the man's arms.

"Mmmm…"

Danny turned away from the stove, knowing nothing would burn and gently wrapped his arms around Martin, steering him to the bed again.

"Danny, we're supposed to be up…"

"It's our Saturday today, babe," Danny said with a smile as he slowly laid Martin down on the bed, being gentle as he lowered Martin's head down, his warm hand cradling the back of the man's skull. "That means breakfast on bed. Now be my good boy and wait for me here." He kissed Martin soundly, moving the man around so he was resting fully on the bed.

Danny walked back to the kitchen, loaded the breakfast onto a tray and carried it back to the bedroom. Martin was sitting up, waiting for him. Danny put it down on the night-stand and smiled as Martin crept up and stood on his knees on the bed, hugging Danny around the stomach.

"You big baby," he said affectionately and rubbed Martin's hair. Martin said nothing, just hummed contently and pulled Danny down onto the bed. They wrestled around amongst wrinkled sheets for a few minutes before Danny ended up pinning Martin to the bed, arms above his head and Danny's lips on his own, gentle caresses, nothing hard or passionate.

"Breakfast?" Danny asked once they separated.

"Uh-hu," Martin replied. "You have to release me though."

"What says I can't hand-feed you?"

"You need your hands free in order to do that."

"I can always tie you up."

"You wouldn't dare," Martin said. "I'm hungry."

Danny smiled, nuzzled their noses together and then got up. He carefully put the tray down between them and Martin took his breakfast lying down.

Danny ate his scrambled eggs looking at Martin's smooth back, the slight curve in his lower back and his finely-shaped behind. He bent down after he finished a bit and inhaled the smell of Martin, the tip of his nose touching his lover.

"That tickles," Martin murmured.

"I know," Danny said, making sure each breath cast goose-bumps on the man's skin. "That's why I do it."

"Evil."

"Aw, don't be like that. I'm your most beautiful and charming lover."

Martin snorted.

"Your parents wanted to invite us for dinner again, right?" Danny asked as he dragged his fingers over the skin, taking his cup of steaming coffee.

"Yeah," Martin said.

"Your excuse this time?"

"I wanted Danny-time."

"So you basically flipped them the finger," Danny said with his usual grin.

"Danny my man, I always flip them the finger," Martin said. "They've met you already, they don't have to do it again."

"They maybe just wants to learn to know me," Danny questioned.

"No, they just want to embarrass me by making you look stupid so I will break up," the other man replied.

"Will you be embarrassed of me?"

Martin got up, moved the tray aside and taking a sip of Danny's coffee.

"Hey, get your own," Danny said grumpily.

Martin moved so he could hug his lover and said:

"How can I ever be embarrassed for being with you? That would be just stupid and unnecessary. My parents can be all embarrassed they want about me though."

Danny dragged hand through Martin's hair, was quiet for a while and then said:

"Can't we stay in bed the whole day?"

"You ask that every time," Martin said with a laugh. "And the answer's no."

"Come on, just once," Danny said with a pout.

The other man considered this.

"Until lunch, no longer," he said mock-serious.

Danny moved so he was lying on top of Martin, the coffee cup empty and set aside and slowly grinded his hips into his lover's.

"Wanna bet?" he asked huskily.

Martin licked his lips. Just an ordinary Saturday… not that he complained much about that, and then he caught Danny's lips in a kiss to get things going.

End

* * *

My first slash-shot with Danny and Martin. I'm okay with them both the romantic way and friendship way. Hope you enjoyed.

Until another time,

Ja,

Tiro


End file.
